Destino Directo
by Karlet10
Summary: Ellos pensaron que el amor hiba a ser siempre un caso cerrado entre ellos. Él solo quería estar solo para molestarlo al estar asignado con él pero era está vez hiba a ser diferente... Modo: Desarrollo Ship: Gavin x Jayden Curiosidades: *Jayden será un teniente de 30 años.* *Gavin será un personaje adicto al café
1. La Bienvenida

(...Hay alguien nuevo puedo...)

Gavin Reed, el teniente con mala fama con una personalidad de pocos amigos... Oyó de parte del suyo jefe Jeffrey que era un tal Norman Jayden. Se enteraba el ojimarrón que tenía 30 años recien cumplidos y era famoso por detener a un asesino que mataba niños.

Después oyó que, era un hombre tranquilo, prudente, observador, serio y optimista. Eso a Gavin le hizo gracia escucharlo. ¿Qué más le faltaría? pensó con sarcasmo él.

Quería buscarlo para darle la bienvenida que él daba... Diciendo algo como, "Hey teniente amargado, ¿Cómo es qué estás en Detroit?". Antes, fue a por café en una maquina expendedora... Era como algo tipico le pasaba...

¿Nunca te a pasado o has visto que estás maquinas una vez que eliges la bebida/comida que quieres se queda con la moneda? Pues, eso le pasaba al teniente y cogia cabreos que le daba por dar una patada la dichosa maquina para que funcionase y así fue.

Mientras se bebía su café apoyando su espalda en una pared cómodamente... Vio a un hombre que aparentaba 50 años. El teniente nuevo se quejaba de la misma maquina que Reed dio la patada.

" Ese tío es un viejo. Seguro que es el compañero del nuevo" pensó animado el que lucía más joven que él otro que habia visto.

-Hey, ¿Se te a perdido algo?

El teniente nuevo se giró viendole con un fisico bastante... Peculiar, era el famoso arisco Carter Blake. Cuando hiban a hablarse, Gavin le tiró el café a la ropa del otro tratando de estar fingido pero no salio bien.

-¿!Qué demonios haces trozo de inútil!?

-Oh, lo siento... ¿El café estaba caliente?

-¿Qué si estaba caliente? !Eres un idiota!

Río, se puso de brazos cruzados mirando la escena, en especial los gritos que le molestaba en sus oídos. Una vez que se le oía reír algo fuerte al teniente con un tono burlesco, apareció un nuevo teniente, Gavin miró al nuevo y se sorprendido ver su fisico.

-Carter, ¿Qué sucede? Es la primera vez que estabamos en Detroit y dando una mala expresión...

Alucino Reed, no sabía que el teniente tuviera un fisico bien cuidado. Carter miró a su compañero y le mando a callar mientras el otro le contestaba.

Gavin los observó divirtiendose la escena que causo. Esperó a que la escena que hizo acabase para seguir al nuevo teniente que parecía compañero de ese tal Carter Blake. Estaba detrás de él con una sonrisa maliciosa por sus ideas.

En cuanto fue a la oficina compartida de la comisaría, le vio sentarse con cansancio mientras múrmuraba sin percartarse que estaba el otro oyendole.

{Dios... Nunca me dejarán tranquilo}

Gavin le parecío una persona impaciente y buena, justo el caso perfecto para sus bromas pesadas.

-¿Eres el nuevo? Tienes una pinta de inocente...

Le miró fríamente por unos instantes de arriba a abajo y esbozo una sonrisa burlona volviendo a ver su ordenador.

-Y tú de vagabundo... ¿problema?

Gavin estuvo impresionado, pensaba que no hiba a defenderse de sus insultos pero, se cabreo muy poco de aquel teniente. Quiso llevarse bien con él o quizás... Ser su futuro enemigo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Norman Jayden, espero que no insultes mucho...

Él que se presentró le miró. Sonrió alegre, amigable más bien. Gavin le hacía ser extraño, esa sonrisa le hacía callarle.

-Por el bien de todo y el tuyo...

Reaccionó antes de que dejase de mirarle, se sintió como un objeto de atención.

-Tch, como quieras...

Se fue tras pensar que hablarle era una tonteria... Pero desde ahí, empezó a querer conocer más al teniente Jayden.


	2. Asignado Por El Destino

Gavin miraba un buen rato a Jayden. Eran una cosa rara los dos su relación. Miraba su pelo casi canoso, sus ojos azules y una estatura un poco más alta que él.

-¿Gavin Reed?

Miró a su alrededor pensado que no le llamaba nadie o bien hablaba de él en un grupo cercano de polís. ¿De qué hablarán? pensó el teniente burlón.

-¿Qué haces mirando a uno de los nuevos tenientes?

Cuando se giró, vio a su jefe Jeffrey. ¿Desde cuando estaba ahí? Se sobresaltó el ojicafé al reconocer que no era como pensó.

-Nada, cosas mías... ¿Qué quieres?

Las palabras de indignación del teniente era al tener una sensación de ser interrumpido y visto.

-Tengo buenas noticias, bueno... Malas en tú caso.

Se quedó pensando, ¿Qué era la noticia? Algo por lo que dijo antes podría haber preguntado interrumpiendo.

-¿Qué noticia es?

-Veras... Te eh asignado con el nuevo, Jayden... Espero que hos lleveís bien porque sino quieres eso, te despediré...

-¿Despedirme?

Se hechó a reír, estaba a punto de llamar la atención con su alta risa como si le hubieran contado un chiste. Al rato, empezó alzar la voz con enfadó... No quería ser su acompañante.

-¿!Vaís a despedirme si no quiero!? ¿En serio Jeffrey? ¿Por qué no un androide? Él no le importaba nada si le metes a un plastico.

-Si, si le importará... Hazme el favor de comunicarte con él bien y seas un buen compañero.

Gavin no lo comprendió, ¿por qué le importará que no sea un androide y si un humano? Antes que se fuera su jefe... Quiso hablar en múrmuro del tema, ya que no quería llamar la atención de su futuro compañero.

-¿Por qué le importará?

-Ya tuvo uno antes, me recomendarón que sea asignado con alguien y no esté solo. El androide le cogio cariño y le llevaron a reiniciar por casos frecuentes.

-¿Frecuentes? ¿A qué le llamas tú frecuente?

-Divergencia por ejemplo...

Reed lo entendió. Fue a la oficina de Norman y quiso hablar con él, pero no estaba... "¿Dónde está? Estaba antes aquí hace un momento..."

Empezó a mirar a su alrededor para que no hubiera nadie. Al poco después, investigo las cosas que tenía en la mesa.

Vio por ejemplo un sobre blanco que tenía una revista encima de esto. Ponía algo como... *Vuela al año 2019 en un momento con estos momentos* que al rato pensó con una forma inusual... "¿La revista del año pasado? Parece que no tiene tiempo para comprar uno".

Cuando hiba a coger el sobre, alguien entró. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos y fingió no haber tenido la idea de ver el documento. Cuando veía que nadie estaba, trató de hacer teorías de cosas estúpidas.

-¿!Otrá vez tú!? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer...?

Se giró, pensó que era su compañero pero no, era el azabache de Carter... Amigo de Jayden con un cabreo impresionante.

-Y... ¿Tú no estabas en otra parte? Seguro que te han asignado con un robot de plastico de esos que quitan el trabajo.

El teniente decidió ignorarlo y dejar una caja en la mesa de su compañero e irse. Reed tenía curiosidad, ¿qué le había dejado? Quizás si nadie se daba cuenta, podría llevarselo a algún lugar escondido o vacio.

Pero no era el momento, vino su futuro compañero hablando por télefono. Esto al ojicafé le hizo tener impaciencia y seguridad, le quitó el móvil decidiendo decir antes de colgar... "Lo siento pero Norman Jayden está hablando con una persona mejor que tú". Norman suspiró como si asumiera que eran enemigos, siendo en verdad algo intermedio.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Verás, quiero qur sepas que Jeffrey me a asignado a ser tú acompañante

-¿Tú? Como quieras...

Gavin le miró raro, además de no pensar igual de ese modo.

-¿Te da igual?

-Bueno, no tengo remedio... ¿Cúantos años tienes?

-59

-30

Se impresionarón ambos de la edad, uno era más joven que el otro.

Gavin fue a su oficina a coger sus cosas y trasladarla a su otra oficina al lado de su compañero. Sin duda hiba a ser una larga charla para conocerse más...


	3. La Fiesta (Relato)

-Gavin, no llegaremos a la fiesta de Carter... **-Habló el teniente-**

Jayden estaba ilusionado por ír a la fiesta de su compañero Carter Blake. Gavin que solo quería estar con él, se volvio arisco con todo. Para empezar, cerró la puerta con cabreo y entró al coche de su compañero.

-Me da igual llegar ahí, yo solo quiero quedarme contigo sin una fiesta ni nada. **-Dijo con despreció-**

-Lo que me faltaba, que no sepas compartirme... **-Empezó a acelerar el coche para no pelearse con él-**

Se quedarón callados, ¿Para qué pelearse? Cuando llegaron unos minutos después, nadie llegaba. Ni siquiera Carter el que la monto.

-¿Hacía falta llegar los primeros? **-Preguntó con sarcasmo- **Me iré a tomar unas cervezas, ¿te vienes?

-No, creo que iré a decorar más el lugar, seguro que me lo agradecerá Blake...

Solamente daba unos pasos para darse cuenta que podía hablar con su compañero... pero no lo hizo, hubiese querido estar solo con él en su casa o en la suya.

-!Jayden! **-Fue al lugar que hiba con una cerveza en botella en su mano- **¿Qué piensas?

-En como animar está fiesta... **-Contestó bruscamente mientras pensaba-**Gavin analizó su situación, parecía que se tomaba en serio todo lo que era la fiesta.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? **-Sugirió- **No voy a poder hacer mucho pero cualquier cosa podría valer para estar contigo como ahora hablando contigo.

-Si quieres, aunque no pareces listo para dejar de ser... **-Río al pensarlo, iba a decir que "romantico era" pero era algo que le gustaba de él- **algo que me gusta ahora...

Se empezaron a ayudar, hiban más rápido mejorando todo. Cuando terminaron, descansarón sentados en una silla y se miraron mutuamente como si supieran que no podían separarse del uno del otro.

-¿Qué planeas ahora hacer? **-Trató de hacerle sentir cómodo con su pregunta-**-Descansar, ¿Qué planeabas que dijera Gavin? **-Le decepcionó al otro-**-Dejalo... **-Dejó de pensar-**Acabo de unas horas, empezó la fiesta... Los parloteos de mujeres y movimientos de los hombres tratando de seguirlas. Pero Gavin buscó a su compañero que no estaba en la fiesta. Decidió ir a buscarlo a fuera y ahí lo encontró... sentado mirando a las estrellas en un banco.

-¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta? **-Preguntó una vez estando sentado al lado suyo- **Tanto hiciste para mejorarla y ahora...

-No me gusta que pasa ahí, han invitado a mujeres para animar la fiesta... **-Se desanimó-**-¿Y eso te molesta? **-Le preguntó curioso-**

-Si, bueno... no, no sé... **-Se desconcertó- **Necesito relajarme...

Gavin le abrazó, parecía mentira que tuviese lastima por su amigo pero, le parecía un teniente inocente aún así...

**_Fin_**


	4. Cita Especial (Relato)

El teniente Gavin Reed estaba energético, animado, sobresaltado. Haber conocido al teniente Jayden era algo asombroso.

Tuvo una cita con él, estaba con su típica ropa de calle marrón y negra aunque, está vez fue andando ignorando a su alrededor en las manos en sus bolsillos. Planeaba bailar con él para tener su cuerpo cerca del suyo y… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás marche por estrechar su relación para ser una pareja.

Cuando llegó a su cita que había planeado su objetivo, encontró dos sorpresas al encontrarlo después de ver el móvil varias veces para encontrar el lugar…

La primera sorpresa era… que el lugar de encuentro era en un bar de varios pisos, parecía una posada o un hotel. Y la segunda es encontrar a Norman trajeado con sus ojos azules le hacía nombrar y pensar Reed… "Oh dios… ¿Cómo no me he fijado antes en este teniente?".

-!Hey, Jayden!

-!Gavin, hola!

Se saludaron a su manera. Gavin aprovechaba para sonreír de una manera burlona avisando que iba a hacer un chiste salida de sus palabras.

-¿Sabes algo de Connor? La mascota de plástico de Hank Handerson… -Trató de hacer un monólogo para divertirlo- Ese androide es un pesado y no para de ser educado cuando toca las narices… ¿no crees?

El teniente vio cómo reía su compañero. La verdad es que, le daba por intentar tocarle alguna parte pero… se aguantó aún era pronto. Cuando entraron, no hubo nadie, era aislado pero con una decoración agradable la vista y cristalina.

-¿Qué es este lugar? -Preguntó el pelimarrón sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar-

El Otro teniente se quedó callado con una expresiòn molesta. Esto a Reed le parecía haber faltado su respeto desde que lo dijo burlescamente.

-¿Te eh molestado? -Puso su mano en su hombro derecho y se le ocurrió la idea de abrazarlo aunque, parecería no ser él mismo… lo era- Ya sabes que mi humor es demasiado irónico…

-No es por ti…

-¿Entonces? -Lo miró perplejo-

-Es por el lugar… -Dijo finalmente- Antes, tuve problemas de drogadicción y con suerte lo deje. Pero ahora, el pasado es como lo respirar aquí…

Gavin estaba atónito mirando sus ojos azulados, una vez más pero está vez porque brillaban por sí mismo. Cuando volvió en sí, sin saber mucho la causa, se alejó de él un poco y tosió con poca frecuencia queriendo causar su atención.

-No pienses en ello, piensa que vas a disfrutar y todo saldrá bien… -Iba a decir algo impropio de él pero se quedó callado-

Asintio Norman, su pelo daba por hecho que también estaba perfecto como estaba, le quedaba perfecto tener muy pocas canas y el marrón no sobresaltarse de ello.

-Si, eso es lo que haré… -Se alegró-

Reed no podía aguantar mucho, quería que fuera como él quería… ser finalmente el que tenga el control de aquella escena e incluso relación.

-¿Qué planeas, Gavin? -Le echó de su pensamiento algo egocéntrico-

El ojimarrón ido de querer ayudar que vaya bien su plan dándole igual lo que pensase el otro, agarró una de sus manos y lo acorralo cuanto menos se lo esperase…

-¿!Qué haces!? -Preguntó ruborizado y algo molesto-

-Oh, perdona mi teniente de ojos azules como el mar pero este es mi turno… -Dijo irónico- ¿Piensas rehusarte a tu realidad de que la cita no será tranquila?

-¿De qué estás hablando, Gavin? -Lo miró con cierta idea de a donde iba a llegar eso y se rehusó- No quiero que en este momento sea extraño para los dos.

-¿Hm? -Le llamó la atención, su inocencia le parecía característica de él- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo no estoy acostumbrado a que una persona de repente se avalance sobre mí de está manera… te lo aseguró que no… -Se calmaba al decirlo y expresarse como le resultaba esa escena-

El que acorralaba, le parecía bueno jugar con él. ¿Quién sabría si era bueno para los dos?

-¿Aún sin ser yo? -Preguntó irónico siguiendo el ritmo de sus bromas- Vamos Jayden… solo somos tú y yo, confía en mí. En tu colega y frecuentemente la persona que te hace reír por las mañanas.

Empezaba Jayden a entender lo, podría seguirle el juego y que le dejase, ya que tenía la misma ironía que él.

-Vaya, ¿Y piensas que yo me crea tú mentira teniente Gavin Reed? -Le empujó flojo, dejado el espacio vital-

Parecía un juego, hecho ironía sacada de ellos (sin apenas serlo). Nadie estaba en aquel restaurante… era para ellos un buen momento para divertirse…


End file.
